The Sith Trinity
by BD99
Summary: Three unlikely Sith are bound together by their life in slavery. Gyan and Najee follow their master Lord Alatari'el as she seeks to continue her family's long lost legacy of power. With many interruptions, Lord Alatari'el and her two-favoured Apprentices work to rise through the ranks and prove one born a slave can truly become a powerful Darth.


Najee, Alatari'el and Gyan

Summery

Three unlikely Sith are bound together by their life in slavery. Gyan and Najee follow their master Lord Alatari'el as she seeks to continue her family's long lost legacy of power. With many interruptions, Lord Alatari'el and her two-favoured Apprentices work to rise through the ranks and prove one born a slave can truly become a powerful Darth.

…

Chapter 1 – The New Potential

She crouched like a cowering animal as the Imperial Soldiers held her at gunpoint in the corner of the small house. Her thin lips were peeled back from her near perfect white teeth. Her chin was elegant yet somewhat sharp, leading up into high cheekbones and large, dark brown eyes. Her brow was fleet yet strong, with a flaring fine nose and dark chocolate hair that fell over the left side of her face. Cybernetics embraced her left cheek, following the bone in an elegant pattern up around her brow. Her body was thin and feminine, with such a strange manner of beauty to her that many associated with Twi'lek dancers.

"Detain them!" one soldier ordered.

"You won't touch her" the cyborg slave growled. She dared a quick look to the woman she was protecting.

Kory was what the cyborg slave considered beautiful. With soft, pale skin and flaming red hair. High cheekbones, expressive blue-green eyes and a ski jump nose. The oceanic eyes showed her fear, as did the way her body trembled. Kory had already been identified as force Sensitive, and her fate was clear. Korriban.

"Gyan" Kory whispered, fear staining her voice. The fear strengthened Gyan's resolve as she held the pipe in her hand. She would die before she would let them take Kory away from her. As a slave she owned nothing, until Kory had given Gyan her heart. Now, Gyan refused to lose the only thing that was truly hers in the galaxy.

"Do not kill" The soldier spoke again, then struck Gyan with the butt of his rifle. Two more soldiers dragged Gyan away from Kory, to which the cyborg fought with all her bodily might. She kicked and screamed, resisting and biting at the hands that seemed to grope her from everywhere. Eventually she lost the fight, and had her arms held behind her back. She felt the cool metal slide and lock around her wrists.

"You imperial bastards! Let her go!" Kory growled. The soldier struck her across the face without a moment's hesitation. Kory gasped as the blood began to run down her cheek from two gashes, which the soldier had left upon her cheek.

"Don't you touch her!" Gyan's rage overflowed in a storm of electricity, channelled into her cuffs. The soldier holding her bonds screamed as the current flowed into him, before his body fell beside Gyan as a charred corpse. Kory also fought with some force powers, but neither of the two women could truly summon or control enough force to escape.

"Take them away" The Soldier ordered again, once both women were fully restrained and exhausted from their short burst of force power. Gyan took a moment to gaze at the two dead bodies around Kory, who was trembling with the weight of her first kills.

"It's alright" she whispered, seeing the soldier raise his gun. Kory's grateful smile was the last thing Gyan saw before pain erupted in the back of her head, and the world faded to black.

…..

Lord Alatari'el was not impressed. She stood before a mirror with a brush in her hand and a scowl upon her face. The dark tattoos around her eyes and across her brows came together as she lowered her brow in a dark expression of anger. She pursed her fine, pouty lips in the process, and screwed up her adorable nose. She briefly considered snarling, but decided against it. She had no desire to alert her already smug apprentice to her rage.

Despite her horrid expression Alatari'el was considered quite attractive. She was not the typical beauty, but the elegant kind. Her skin was a creamy colour, often associated with humans. She had the black, facial tattoos that were common among her kind. Her eyes were a sometimes deep blue, depending how they were looked at. Her jaw was wider, with a blunt chin and fine lips. The tattoos pointed down over her cheekbones, down to a point towards her chin and lips. This made her jaw look more angled than it truly was.

Her body was created in battle and stealth, while not muscle ridden she was most certainly fit. While she did not have harshly defined abs one could see her muscles flutter when she wanted to show off, which was quite often. She enjoyed her life; she enjoyed the finer details also. She was childish and energetic, with an edge of pure evil that had made her so infamous. She, like her apprentice, had also been a slave before Lord Zash found her. This drove many of her actions, though she would never openly state this.

"Master" she heard the uptight voice come from her tense apprentice.

_"That girl needs to loosen up…"_ Alatari'el bit her lower lip to suppress the sudden smile that threatened to show. She couldn't resist a little bit of harmless flirting, just to see the way her apprentice would tense her lips and narrow her eyes in silent fury.

"Have you reconsidered my offer of a relaxing night together, Apprentice?" She was not interested in Najee as a romantic partner, but a test run was never out of the question. Again, she could have been misinterpreted as a little bit of a slut, but this simply was not the case. Alatari'el took things as they came, never throwing something into the impossible column… except loving a man. They were alright as playthings but how anyone could prefer their stinky breath and inelegant bulk as a pose to the soft elegance a woman could possess she would never understand.

"You know women do not interest me" Najee deflected with a steady expression. She walked into the room with the air of a noble woman, and the elegance. The Sith Assassin was like a cat on velvet paws, or in her case soft soled boots. Alatari'els attention was drawn to Najee's hair. It was styled perfectly, with a triangular, axe blade like edged ponytail that looked metallic in design. Najee always styled herself impeccably.

_"How does she do that?"_ Alatari'el silently pondered.

"I presume you wish to know about the acolytes that Harken has selected" Najee spoke with a respectful tone despite the natural arrogance and elegance in her voice. She was often described as uptight, which Alatari'el had to agree with.

The lightning bolt like patterns of Najee's tattoos stood out against her red skin, as did her dim orange eyes. her face was rounded, with an arrogant look. Every movement with her lush, tattooed lips was perfect and edgy. Her horns stood out, as did the little golden blade jewellery she wore. The one thing that did not stand out about her was the slave patterns burned into her flesh. The raised scars only blended with her looks, which was fortunate. Her ski jump, sharp nose was what always drew Alatari'el's attention.

"You warm my heart with your knowledge of my desires" Alatari'el teased with a smile. She pulled her hood over her own horns before tilting her head in consideration.

"For this purpose, the bluish purple hood and black would suit best. You would stand out on Korriban, my lord" Najee answered Alatari'el's unspoken question with an almost bored expression.

"Ah yes. Wonderful choice. Did you consider a career in fashion?"

"I considered nothing but revenge" Najee growled a little. The sudden fire in her voice alerted Alatari'el to the distress her apprentice was in. She saw the lips twitching, and the fingers following suit. Najee was actively resiting snarling and curling her fists in her master's presence.

"What troubles you, Najee?"

"It's Ffon" Najee growled. Finally the fine-tuned control began to breakdown, Najee's lip curled back in a fearsome snarl. Alatari'el's eyes went wide when she realised what Najee had just said. She knew her apprentice well, and this news was enough to drain the blood from her face and the childishness from her soul for a few moments.

"Do you want me to kill him?" Alatari'el offered gently, walking over to her tense apprentice. She touched Najee's shoulder in a gesture of support. The younger woman had so much to learn, but not even Alatari'el knew how she would react in her boots.

"Harken wants Ffon to be your apprentice. I however believe the aptly named Gyan Witch, would be better suited"

"Is she attractive?" Alatari'el returned to her joking with a forced smile. Najee answered without thinking.

"Fairly, yes"

"Lesbian?" Alatari'el was sure she would get a rise from her apprentice.

"Most certainly" Najee did not even rise to the bait. Alatari'el pouted for a moment before she continued onwards.

"Weaknesses?" Alatari'el grew into the Sith Lord, pondering how to truly push this girl that Najee seemed to believe in.

"Kory. A submissive, kind-hearted girl. Gyan will lose her before her trials are over if we do not interfere" Najee scratched her knuckles with barely contained distain. Alatari'el knew it rested in the fact that the girl would die, and Gyan would be shaken. Najee, for her hardness had a soft heart to impossible romance.

"She sounds wonderful"

"Master, one more thing. She's a cyborg"

"I am not one to judge" Alatari'el shrugged. She then airily walked out of the room, pausing at the door to regain her Sith aura before she gave Najee the order.

"Contact her. I shall be watching" then the faint purple flash of her stealth kicked in and she was gone from sight.

….

The shuttle ride from space was quick, leaving every Acolyte summoned to Korriban for the trials anxious. Every eye was hesitant upon every other being sharing the cramped space. Only the two women were at ease with each other, and the way they acted left little question as to why.

"Korriban" Kory whispered in awe and fear. The men did not read into it, but Gyan did. Her hand moved on instinct to hold Kory's paler one, which drew the beautiful eyes to the dark ones of Gyan. Kory offered a shy smile as Gyan kept her gaze steadily on the woman's face, memorising every detail. Before she knew it her other hand had risen and her fingertips were brushing the scar Kory bore from the soldiers strike.

"Relax sweetie. We are going to become Sith" Gyan whispered back, dark eyes silently flickering to the men. They had all learned to avoid looking Gyan in the eye, or commenting on her tender treatment of Kory. There was no denying the fact they loved each other, so instead the fact was ignored.

"You are… but I don't know about me" Kory confessed. Gyan's eyes lingered on her lips for a moment, contemplating whether the show of affection was needed. When Kory's eyes flicked left to right, Gyan decided against it. Kory was saying she was all right, despite her deepest fears.

"I won't let anything happen to you" Gyan declared quietly. Kory was the only one who heard it, and that sent shivers down her spine. She knew already that she would die, despite Gyan's attempts to protect her. It broke her heart to know that this would be what broke Gyan's spirit and would turn her into a monstrous sith, instead of a tempered one.

"You can't protect me forever" Kory argued back quietly, letting the deep-set sorrow shine in her eyes. She saw the knowledge shine in Gyan's eyes as well, before the defiance returned and Gyan's determination won out over her common sense.

"Watch me" she replied firmly, head shifting slightly as the shuttle landed. She quickly pressed her lips to Kory's forehead before the woman got up, leaving Gyan to follow. Gyan begun to rise, before she felt the chains around her legs protest. Irked by the chains, but not broken by them Gyan swallowed the lump in her throat as Kory was taken away with the tide of the other acolytes, and the guards came to Gyan.

"No funny business" The guard warned, eyeing the lithe woman with a look of fear behind his helmet. Gyan could smell it, feel it in her core. It excited her to know the fear she inspired, it also meant that they would try to assert dominance. Gyan was up for these games, so long as she could become sith and keep Kory alive. That was the dream she clung to.

"I am a Sith Acolyte; I am not into "funny business" as you call it" Gyan kept her voice calm, and her chin parallel to the floor. No guard could take her pride. Her power.

"You killed six Imperial Soldiers before boarding this shuttle" the guard pointed out, obviously thinking himself smart.

"They were touching Kory" Gyan retorted, feeling equally as smart.

"They were boys wanting some fun" the guard defended his dead men.

"She said no" Gyan pointed out, throwing the insult in his face with a perfect mask of serenity.

"Obviously not loud enough" The guard snickered in amusement, which only made Gyan's blood boil.

"I think my actions gave her voice some volume" her double meaning was not lost upon the guard, who silently unchained her then scurried away.

Gyan got to her feet and calmly walked out, throwing the guard one aggressive sneer before she exited the shuttle for good. The air was hot, and her body reacted with a sweat. The shuttle had been hot, but Korriban was warmer still. Her simple clothing stuck to her skin, highlighting her fine form to a few admiring glances. As she stared around the planet, allowing her eyes to adjust to the light after the dark shuttle ride someone bumped deliberately and roughly into her shoulder. She snarled softly, but did nothing else. The figure who had bumped into her paused, turning his head a little in a gesture that he had heard her, before he continued.

She waited a moment, catching the respect the Overseer gave to this figure before she began to walk towards the group. She knew she was late, but resisted the urge to run. She decided to show her dominance by remaining perfectly collected, save the idle threat. She noticed the figure who had bumped her walking away as the voice of her new master reached her ears.

"Ah, the last one to arrive is finally here. I hope you don't think you're special. It would be a shame if freedom went to your head, or if you somehow got the idea that you didn't need to pass your trials to become sith" Harkun, the Overseer spoke. Gyan had heard of him before, and knew her task to keep Kory alive had become much more difficult. The threat was unveiled in the final part of his little speech. He was going to make sure Kory was alone.

"Is that a threat" Gyan growled softly, but Kory's hand around her wrist silenced her. The last thing she needed was to be executed. Gyan hated relinquishing control, especially to the insufferable pig Harkun but she knew she had to… at least for now.

"Lord Alatari'el has tasked me with sorting through you refuse to find one worthy of being her new Apprentice, and I intend to do just that" Harkun finished.

"Don't start crying over your sentiment, we've only just met. Let's get to know one another better first, preferably on the end of my blade" Gyan made a threat of her own. It was seen as talking up a storm, but Gyan held every ounce of seriousness to her words. She intended to kill Harkun.

"I won't. Now the rest of you gutter trash already know your trial. Get going, while I bring our latecomer up to speed" Harkun growled his order, watching with delight as the Acolytes scattered. Kory gazed at Gyan, desperately trying to control the look in her face to act as if she didn't know Gyan. It was pointless, but Gyan attempted to do the same.

"Watch your back, friend. And don't worry, he can't kill us all" Kory spoke. The undying love shone in her words, which Gyan realised Harkun had noticed. She swallowed her hatred, in a desperate attempt to throw him off the scent.

"That means a lot coming from a beautiful girl" Gyan flirted lightly, trying to keep it casual. Kory's blush was perfect. It hinted that she was not as familiar with Gyan as Harkun seemed to believe.

"You're cute. Just… watch you don't get yourself killed" Kory left with those final words, obviously struggling to contain herself as she kept herself in check around the bend. Gyan relaxed, knowing Kory would be waiting for her around the bend.

"Now slave, for your trial"

….

She watched calmly as the young Acolyte wondered to the old man that had deemed her worthy so long ago. She had to admit the girl was breathtaking, and proud. She was a strong figure with deadly precision that left even Najee Dagon shaking as she observed. She watched the woman speak, obviously sure of every answer she gave. It was refreshing, but she also knew why she was here besides ogling the new eye candy for her master. She had to make sure Gyan survived this trial, and that she remained unseen while doing it.

Najee was a shadow as she stalked the girl from the old, crazy man towards the exit of the tombs. She continued along a higher path, using the force to keep her connected to the roof above. She was stealthy as Gyan began to wonder up the stairs. It was then Najee saw the apprentice following her, training saber at the ready.

Najee leapt down swiftly, closing her hand around his mouth as she pulled him back into the shaodws. Once she was sure Gyan had not seen her she placed her red skinned hand to the man's lower back, almost tenderly tracing down his spine before she released her electricity. The man's scream was muffled by her hand, but the electric glow of her force lightning illuminated the tombs. It was fortunate Gyan was far too distracted to even notice.

"No one will interfere with my Master's plans" Najee whispered to the gasping man. She hadn't killed him, after all that was no fun. Again she unleashed lightning, allowing his screams too echo around the room as she laughed bitterly. This was her birthright, and it was her revenge. She stopped short of killing the poor Acolyte, allowing him to groan as he curled up to defend himself against her brutal attacks. She let the lightning dance across her fingertips before she smiled. She still had so much time to play…

….

Gyan walked at a steady pace, eyes observing everything around her in little flicks. The clothing she wore was not comfortable, nor was it suited to Korriban. She silently vowed to relieve someone of a nice pair of boots that didn't tear apart and allow hot sand to assault her tender feet as soon as humanly, or in her case cyborgly, possible. She smirked at her little word creation, silently assuring herself that Kory was not the only creative one. Gyan smiled as soon as she thought of the redhead, walking into the shadows of the Academy with her head in the stars.

"You must be one of the slave Acolytes. It's pretty easy to see why Overseer Harkun was horrified. Regardless, Lord Alatari'el, Apprentice to Darth Zash has made it perfectly clear that all Acolytes are to learn Martial skills as well as complete their trials. Although, why anyone thinks you can be taught is beyond me" A Sith spoke in a posh voice. He was human, with tanned skin and brown eyes. Gyan almost attacked him, but she never showed her rage. She simply straightened her shoulders and stared into the man's eyes, daring him to see the darkness within her.

"Watch yourself. I don't respond well to idiots with big egos" Gyan warned, longing for the reason she could lash out and kill this pathetic man. She felt her energy flowing through her body; the powers of the force were burning in her fingertips as she restrained herself from casting any lightning.

"I…" The man started, only a little hint of timidness in his voice. When he looked to his left however, his eyes went wide and his face pale. Gyan followed his gaze, resting her eyes on a cloaked woman. She reasoned the figure was a woman for the way her stance was, and the fact she could see breasts. Women knew these things. Whoever she was, this figure was clearly powerful and dangerous.

"Report to Overseer Harkun and try not to embarrass your betters" The man resumed his posh tone. Gyan had half a mind to attack him anyway; it was obvious the figure would be entertained if the blood on her boots were anything to go by. Instead, Gyan allowed her thoughts to rage.

_"Sounds like you have the stick so far up your ass…" _She never concluded the thoughts as Kory walked past, offering a shy smile before turning towards Harkun's office. Gyan followed, clearly in the mindset of overprotectiveness. She paused, slapping her thoughts. There was no such thing as overprotective on Korriban.

….

"Ahhh, the last one finally arrives. You're always the late comer. You remind me of several failures. Now you've arrived we can see what the hermit thinks of you slime" Harkun seemed to smirk in his eyes as he stared at Gyan, holding her gaze with such intensity that Gyan almost swallowed. She could tell he was planning something. Her gut sat heavier than normal, and her heartbeat was slightly quicker. She knew this would end badly.

"Acolyte Kory. Step forwards, please" Harkun sounded polite. Warning bells went off in Gyan's head as she gave Kory's hand a quick squeeze. The look of delight in Harkun's eyes was enough to let them both know they were in trouble.

"Yes Overseer" Kory said as she did the only thing she could. She obeyed.

"You are a weak, pathetic rodent; even an old lunatic can see this. And that means…" Harkun suddenly extended his hand and let the lightning assault Kory. Gyan went to leap forwards, but a hand on her shoulder held her back.

"He'll kill us all if you do that" the man beside her whispered. Gyan watched in horror as Kory fought against Harkun, redirecting his first bout of lightning with all her might. After that moment she was exhausted, panting for breath as Harkun smiled his savage smile.

Kory's eyes flashed in anger for a moment, before the rage subsided. She had already known this would happen, and now she accepted it. She turned her eyes to meet Gyan's, gazing at her lover as Gyan stared in horror. The look in her eyes said goodbye. Gyan felt her heart sink, and the beast beneath her skin begin to tear free. She knew her fingertips sparked for a second, before she actively controlled herself. She smiled, the most bitter smile she had ever given. She wanted Kory's last image to be of a friendly face.

Kory suddenly screamed as the lightning attacked her chest, perfectly directed by Overseer Harkun. Her body convulsed in agony as Gyan held her smile; it was now a mask for the rage and pain she felt. She watched the world in slow motion as Kory fell to the ground, still struggling for her life. Gyan held her smile, silently mouthing the words 'I love you' as Kory shook.

"I'm sorry, Gyan" Kory struggled out as another shot of lightning escaped Harkun's fingertips. Kory was dead by the time the Force Lightning reached her, and a part of Gyan had died along with her.

"Meet our Newcomer, Ffon. This is real sith strength, and he will tear you apart and crush your bones, slaves. Look upon him. No connections to this world but pure Sith Blood. This is the future Apprentice to Lord Alatari'el, not filth like you" Harkun finished his speech pointing at Gyan. The way he ignored Kory's body boiled in her blood, driving her to see red and feel nothing but hatred. The hand left her shoulder with a hiss of surprise and fear. She knew, without a doubt, that her rage was echoing from the walls and into the souls of every Acolyte and sith in the room.

"We will see how tough he is when the shadows favour me in the tombs, with my blade for company. After I kill him, I am going to kill you, Harkun" Gyan growled, sounding completely feral. There was a glint of fear in Ffon's eyes, but the look of selfish delight in Harkun's drove Gyan to allow the lightning to bite into the earth, making every Acolyte leap away in fright.

"Step towards me, Slave. I want to speak to you privately. The rest of you get out!" Harkun demanded in a hiss from between his teeth. Ffon took his leave with the others, somehow looking a little stiffer for his troubles. He stopped dead when a certain cloaked figure stared at him, revealing burning yet somehow blurred orange eyes.

"The approval of an old lunatic doesn't make you special slave. You are filth, and you will die. Are we clear?" Harkun demanded, snapping Gyan's attention back to him. He gestured towards Kory, gloating as Gyan's eyes stung with tears. She somehow fought them away in an instant, returning her fury to the man before her.

"You need to manipulate the Acolytes with your petty favouritisms. When _I_ am the Apprentice to Lord Alatari'el, you will remember you are nothing more than a fraud. Then, when I become a Lord myself, I shall tear you apart, just like you have torn me. Are we clear?"

….

She closed her eyes as she exited the room, Harkun's hateful words following her like a cloud followed the wind. She couldn't stop the tears gathering in her eyes, tears she should have long lost. She had known the dangers of attachment, and yet she had dived in blind into the relationship that now lay dead on the floor at Harkun's feet.

The thought of it made her clench her fists. She was so absorbed in her anger that she did notice the pain of her nails digging into her skin, nor the soft trickle of blood that came from her pierced palm.

Harkun… she was going to kill him. She was going to throw her fist into his face then unleash the strongest force lightning she could summon. She was going to unleash a storm right there on the spot, and kill the man who had killed her Kory.

"I am sorry for your loss" the arrogant and controlled voice that reached her ears was unfamiliar but strangely comforting. There was sincerity in her voice, something that was rare among the sith. When she turned her eyes to gaze upon the speaker she recognised her instantly. Najee Dagon, a former slave and now apprentice to lord Alatari. The urge to kneel came as did the urge to kill this damn alien and take her place. She did neither.

"What loss?" Gyan tried to bluff her way out of the situation. She couldn't admit to her loss, to the pain she felt and the way her heart had broken. She had to remain sith. She had to remain indifferent.

"Kory. She was quite a fair young woman. Submissive, but attractive" Najee was casual as she gestured to the room. Gyan refused to follow the gesture to look, instead meeting the blurred orange eyes of the sith before her. The contrast against the red skin and dark tattoos was stunning, but she shivered none the less at the impact. She had not seen an alien such as Najee act so casual.

"You speak as if you knew her" Gyan spoke as she gritted her teeth. Najee was not in the least phased by the aggression in the stunning cyborg before her. Instead she nodded to the room again, letting her own hatred boil up.

"She taught me how to fold blankets. She was a good-hearted young woman but she was not sith. The fact she was killed so that Ffon could be brought in sickens me"

"Do not speak ill of Kory again or I will kill you" Gyan growled back. Her usual confidence was replaced with pain and rage. It drove her straight into the fires of hell, against one of the most powerful Sith Lord's apprentice. The apprentice was not in the least thrown by this, which only made Gyan even angrier. She hated everything. She would destroy everything.

"To become sith you must give up your humanity. That was something Kory could never do, we both know this. But, I have not come solely to speak of Kory. I came to make you an offer" the way Najee directed the conversation struck Gyan like a brick hitting the floor. She suddenly realised how calculating the alien was to be able to twist her emotions and use them to her advantage. The sincerity had been real, but overstated.

"I'll speak to you after I kill Harkun" Gyan began to walk away. She felt the force pull her back as Najee extended a hand in a bored fashion.

"Ironically, that is part of my offer"

"Talk fast" Gyan spoke through her teeth again. She struggled against the invisible force holding her from going forwards and away from Najee. Eventually she surrendered and paused, keeping her back to the alien in a silent gesture of defiance. Instead of feeling offended Najee was amused, it showed in her sharp toothed smile.

"The plan is simple. You are to become an apprentice of Lord Alatari'el, and to kill those who wronged you in the process"

"Why me? Is it my pretty face?"

"You are not my type. Females do not interest the passion as they do in you and my master" Najee declined the gest with a stony expression and controlled voice. Gyan was offended.

"Are you saying I'm not good enough?" she demanded. She had no interest in this alien, but the rejection to a perceived offer offended her and drove her to challenge. Najee smiled.

"On the contrary, it is I who is unworthy. That is beside the point. If you accept this offer, my master will be waiting" Najee bowed her head then began to walk away. She instantly touched her wrist, tapping a command into the small device on her wrist.

"How will I find her?" Gyan asked cautiously. The offer was incredible, and quite tempting. She also knew how dangerous the witch of a sith could be. She didn't care. Being in Lord Alatari's inner circle was quite the privilege. To be connected to Darth Zash was equally as desired.

"She will find you" Najee replied before her cloaking device kicked in and she vanished in a soft blaze of purple. Gyan pondered for a moment, clearly struggling with the choice before her. This was the to defeat Ffon and kill Harkun. Unlike her savage ideas however, she could survive to tell the tale. She sighed and straightened her shoulders, renewed with her hatred and the drive of power.

The words left her lips before she could contain the snarl.

"I accept"

…..

**AN: Again these characters are based on actual people's characters on SWTOR. Every Character is on the **Begeren Colony **server.**

**Alatari'el is actually called **Alatari'el **In game.  
Gyan is also called **Gyan** in game.  
Najee is called **Najee-Dagon** In game. She is my assassin Dps, the others belong to my friends.**


End file.
